scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Watch Out! The Willawaw!
Watch Out! The Willawaw! is the first episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!,in a short-lived revival attempt and the twenty-sixth episode overall of the series. It was later repackaged as the first episode of the third season of The Scooby-Doo Show, and the twenty-fifth episode overall in the series. Premise The gang is going to meet Velma's uncle at his cabin. The gang gets worried when they find him gone and the cabin ransacked. While looking for Velma's uncle, they see something monstrous flying in the sky. They learn that it's the Willawaw, an owl-like monster that according to legend will carry its victim off when an owl calls the person's name. Not only that, but some more owl creatures are on the loose. Synopsis The gang head to an Indian reservation to find Velma's Uncle Dave, who works as a border patrol for the USA-Canadian border. They arrive by boat, during which they see a huge owl, making a horrible screeching sound and flying through the air. The gang arrive to Uncle Dave's lodge, and find it deserted and ransacked. While they are there, Scooby claims to see two huge owls outside the window. After going outside, some people from the local Chippewa tribe come by, one of them being tribe's chief, a man named Red Herron. Velma explains to Red Herron and the others with him about her uncle, Dave Walton, and Red Herron, who claims to be friends with Velma's uncle, explains that Velma's uncle was taken away by the Willawaw, a legendary creature. The Willawaw is said to be a fiery beast that swoops down to take away those whose names have been called by an owl. Red Herron warns the gang to leave, but they stay to solve the mystery and find Velma's uncle. Scooby and Shaggy spend the night on the boat, while Fred and the girls stay at Dave's cabin. While the cowardly duo is out on the boat, they hear an owl saying Scooby's name, so the Willawaw appears and begins chasing them. Scooby accidentally starts the boat and they end up in a nearby sea cave. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls walk to the cave to find Shaggy and Scooby. Velma finds an Indian pictograph in the dirt, a sign for danger, which she believes was made by her uncle. Fred and the girls are then chased by two life-size owl men. They end up hiding in a room stocked full of kerosene and sandbags. Shaggy and Scooby are searching the same cave, where they discover a room full of fur coats, TVs, and other artifacts. They also discover some suits that look like owls, which they decide to put on. Fred and the girls decide to capture the owl men, only to accidentally capture Shaggy and Scooby. They tell Fred and the girls about the treasures they found in the cave, giving them the final clue to solve the mystery. They decide to trap the Willawaw and whoever the owl men. After they successfully do so, the culprits are revealed: Grey Fox, one of the Native Americans from the local reservation, and two of his henchmen. The Willawaw was actually a jet-powered helium balloon controlled by Grey Fox, and the jet engine was what made those horrible screeching sounds. As it turns out, all the loot that was found in the caves were stolen items that were being sold through a smuggling ring run by Grey Fox, and that the ring went all the way up to Canada. Velma's uncle eventually shows up with Chief Red Herron--Velma's happy to see that her uncle is safe, and Dave explains that Red Herron rescued him and that he had been kidnapped and locked up by Grey Fox and his men after discovering what they were doing and was hot on their trail. Chief Red Herron explains that he'll take Grey Fox and have the tribe's council elders decide on a proper punishment for himself and his men. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Dave Walton * Red Herron Villains: * Willawaw * Grey Fox * Owlmen * Grey Fox's henchmen Other characters: * Owl * Fish * Native Indian Locations * Indian reserve ** Dave Walton's cabin ** Treasure cave Objects * TBA Vehicles * Boat Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * "Willawaw" probably comes from the word williwaw which is defined as "a sudden violent squall blowing offshore from a mountainous coast". It is not known where the word came from, but it was first used in the 19th Century by British sea men. * This is one of the rare moments early in the franchise when Shaggy, along with Scooby, is bribed with a Scooby Snack. * This is the second time, when the gang go to visit an uncle of Velma's, only to find out that he's vanished. The first time was in the previous season's episode, The Curse of the Viking Lake. Coincidentally they both happen to be the first episode of their respective season. * Although it's never said where exactly the gang is in this episode or where Velma's uncle works as a border patrol officer, it's likely that they're somewhere in Upper Michigan, because that's where most Chippewa-Native Americans are found. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Third Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 10, 2007. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. Quotes Footnotes External links * TBA }} Category:Season premieres Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 3 episodes